Those Ten Things
by Rukichigo93
Summary: You ICHIRUKI lovers should open this! Ten things why Ichigo loves Rukia, ten things why Rukia loves Ichigo, why Ichigo shouldnt be with Orihime, etc...


**THOSE TEN THINGS**

**Disclaimer : Bleach isnt mine. Haha... anyway I decided to make this. To clear things up.. I'm obviously an Ichiruki fan so for Ichihime fan, dont read this.**

* * *

**TEN THINGS WHY ICHIGO LOVES RUKIA**

1.He says that she stops the rain in his heart

2.When Rukia's not around, a part of Ichigo seems missing

3.Urahara says that the power of Love is Stronger than steel

4.Urahara says that Ichigo seems not wanted to be saved when Rukia left

5.Ishida said if he rescue Rukia Ichigo will be so mad

6.Inoue said that Kuchiki-san always cheered Ichigo up whenever she is around

7.Inoue is jealous of Rukia

8.Ichigo says that Rukia is unusual

9.Ichigo fights and trains like a madman to save Rukia

1o.He acts around Rukia like he did with none other. Sure, he seemed gentler around Inoue, Tatsuki, Senna, etc, but sometimes he seems awkward around Rukia, which he did with nobody else. Like when he saved Rukia, he refused to look her in the eye. He tried to act like it was nonchalant, but you know he missed her. What's more their schoolmates always said that Ichigo was a couple with Rukia.

**

* * *

**

**TEN THINGS WHY RUKIA LOVES ICHIGO**

1.Ichigo looks like Kaien, which she undeniably crazy with

2.She cries when she left Ichigo.

3.She said that Ichigo was "the man in her heart"

4.Before she left, when she was in the garden eating with her girl schoolmates, she says that "**Love" **is troublesome

5.Inoue is jealous of Rukia

6.Rukia cared about Ichigo so much

7.Her face regains its life when Renji told her Ichigo was alive

8.When the execution took place, the last thing Rukia says as the greatest thing in her life was "**Being saved by Ichigo"**

9.Rukia always punched Ichigo and scold him, but sometimes she smiled at him in a tender way she did with none other

10.She says that Ichigo was the one that changed her wheel of Fate

**

* * *

**

**TEN THINGS WHY ICHIGO SHOULD BE WITH RUKIA**

1.Their fights were just so adorable

2.They look so cute together

3.Orange should be with Black, such as Naruto and Hinata

4.Rukia loves Ichigo

5.Ichigo loves Rukia

6.Inoue doesn't suit Ichigo well, she's better off as his best friend

7.Ishida likes Inoue and I don't want to see Ishida hurt

8..Senna is dead and long-forgotten

9.Ichigo was just the Ichigo I liked when he's around Rukia

10.Their meeting, the execution, everything about them was just Fate.

**

* * *

**

**TEN QUOTES ABOUT ICHIRUKI**

1."Thank you, Rukia, because of you the rain seems to be letting up" Ichigo: End of Hypnosis.

2."That's the kind of man you have been in my heart, Ichigo," Rukia: Arrancar Arc

3."I wont let her pretend that all that never happens" Ichigo: Anime, Rescue Saga, when he was about to go to Urahara's shop

4."Yes, she _is _unusual," Ichigo : Rescue saga

5."She talks about the real world a lot but mostly it was just about you, Kurosaki-san," says Hanatarou in Rescue Saga.

6."You should rest because tomorrow we're going back to the real world.", "If you want to stay, then so be it. I remembered… why I want to save you so much," Ichigo: End of Hypnosis

7."She changed my fate," Ichigo says to Renji

8."**Love, **friendship, they're just troublesome…" Rukia says.

9."I understand, Rukia. He looks like **him**," Byakuya says in episode 15/16. Him Kaien, and Rukia loves Kaien, so… you know.

10."Kuchiki-san is amazing, isn't she? She cheered Kurosaki-kun right up with just one whack. I should be happy, but when I'm alone I couldn't help feeling… jealous," Inoue says.

**

* * *

**

**SONGS FEATURING ICHIGO AND RUKIA MOSTLY**

-**D-Technolife** (Ienai, Itami, kanashimi…) by UVERworld, second opening

-**GALLOP** ending 16 by Pezmoku (THAT'S ALL ICHIRUKI)

-**Orange Range** First Opening

-**Moving'2** by Takacha (Maketai kunaishi nakutai kunaishi warattettai kara… moving moving)

-**Rhapsody** second ending

-**Tonight, Tonight, Tonight** by Beat Crusaders (at the end it's mostly Ichiruki and there's a picture of Ichigo and Rukia sleeping while picnic, so cute)

-**Sakura Biyori **by Hoshimura Mai

* * *

**TEN THINGS WHY INOUE IS JUST A BEST FRIEND FOR ICHIGO**

1.He treats Inoue like he treats Ishida and Sado

2.He acts the same around Tatsuki as he did Inoue

3.Sure, he was kind and gentle to her, but she was just a friend

4.Inoue can't cheer Ichigo up

5.Ichigo tries hard to save Inoue but harder to save Rukia

6.Ichigo never says that Inoue is unusual, or anything

7.Inoue's more like a sister

8.Inoue says that Kuchiki-san is the person who changed Ichigo's world and the only one who can cheers him up right away

9.Ichigo loves Rukia (Read above)

10.Assumption : They don't suit each other well.

**There are the proofs for you ichiruki lovers. To make you positive. Besides, the Dattebayo staff prefers Ichiruki more than ichihime. **

**So, Ichiruki forever**

**Tell me what u think of this**


End file.
